fablefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Logan
Logan é o principal antagonista (apesar de verdadeiramente não o ser) na primeira metade de Fable III. Ele é o Rei tirano do Reino de Albion, após a morte de seu pai, o Herói de Bowerstone, e é o irmão mais velho do Herói of Brightwall. Inside Xbox: Fable III - Só não posso esperar para ser Rei? Ele é visto como um tirano, devido ao modo como trata o reino e sua população, e parece "valorizar a indústria mais do que o sofrimento humano". História Sendo o filho mais velho do Herói de Bowerstone, Logan assume a monarquia logo após a morte de seu pai, apontando Walter como seu conselheiro real. Uma vez no poder, Logan continuou a alimentar a Revolução Industrial de Albion, mas mesmo assim era visto como um um governante justo nos primeiros anos de seu reinado. A mudança dramática de Logan (de um líder benevolente a um tirano inescrupuloso) é revelada mais tarde no jogo como sendo a consequência direta de sua experiência durante sua expedição ao reino de Aurora quatro anos atrás. Lá, ele descobriu a Escuridão e o que a liderava, o Rastejador (The Crawler). Na batalha que se seguiu, todos os seus homens foram rapidamente aniquilados e ele também teria morrido se não fosse por Kalin, a nova líder da cidade. Como forma de agradecimento, ele prometeu aos cidadãos de Aurora que ele os protegeria da Escuridão, a qual havia rapidamente destruído a maior parte da civilização de Aurora. Ao retornar à sua casa, a vidente cega, Theresa, apareceu e contou a ele que a Escuridão viria para Albion dentro do período de cinco anos, destruindo qualquer vestígio de vida, sem nenhuma preocupação com pena ou misericórdia. Esse revelação o mudou de um governante justo a um tirano e o forçou a tomar cruéis decisões para salvar o reino da destruição certa. Em seus esforços para salvar a terra que ele amava, Logan se tornou um tirano odiado por toda Albion e foi amplamente responsável pelo sofrimento sem precedentes que sobreveio sua população. Ele aumentou os impostos, efetivamente acabou com as escolas e a educação, e forçou a população a trabalhar por longas horas nas fábricas das Indústrias Reaver. Quando nem isso foi suficiente, Logan entregou o governo da economia a Reaver, que efetivamente cortou os salários em cem porcento e introduziu tanto a escravidão quanto o trabalho infantil. Ele também substituiu o Exército Real pelos seus fanáticos Soldados de Elite, enviando aqueles que protestassem a postos onde era bastante provável que morressem. Esse foi o destino da Swift Brigade. Depois que o Herói de Brightwall termina seu treinamento com Walter Beck, eles percebem que uma multidão nervosa está protestando contra o Rei Logan, devido à execução de um operário. Quando abordado sobre o assunto, ele ordena que toda a multidão seja morta. Seu irmão/irmã entra e exige que Logan pare com a matança. Logan, se sentindo traído pelo seu próprio sangue, exige que seu irmão/irmã escolha entre a vida de seu/sua amigo(a) ou as vidas dos líderes da multidão. Qualquer que seja a decisão tomada, o Herói, tendo testemunhado a tirania de Logan em primeira mão, decide deixar o castelo com Walter para liderar uma revolução pela coroa. Quando o Herói e Walter invadem o Castelo de Bowerstone durante a revolução, Logan se rende imediatamente. Depois de ocorrida a revolução, Logan é levado a julgamento e explica porquê fez o que fez. Se você decidir poupar Logan, ele admite estar grato por se livrar do trono. Há outro encontro com ele no memorial de Walter, onde ele admite que você fez o que ele julgava impossível - salvou o reino. Quer você tenha levantado os fundos para o seu exército ou não, ele ainda fica impressionado pelo fato de o reino ainda estar de pé. Mais tarde, ele deixa Albion e vai para lugares desconhecidos buscando se redimir pelas suas transgressões, sabendo que a segurança de Albion está em boas mãos. Relacionamentos O Herói de Brightwall Apesar de ser um governante tirânico, que é geralmente frio e desconfiado da maioria das pessoas, Logan parece genuinamente se preocupar com seu irmão caçula. O ato de fazer o Herói escolher entre o grupo de líderes do protesto e Elise/Eliot poderia ser interpretado como uma tentativa de mostrar ao Herói o quão difíceis são as escolhas que um rei deve fazer, e atavés disso, fazer o Herói entender o seu raciocínio, buscando ganhar o respeito dele/dela para o que Logan está fazendo. Isso é visto quando, depois que o Herói responde ao ultimato e afirma que nunca perdoará Logan, ele responde: "Bom. Assim você nunca esquecerá.", o que enfatiza que ele está fazendo aquilo para ensinar ao Herói. Além disso, quando o Herói e Walter encurralam Logan no castelo durante a revolução, Logan desembainha sua espada quando eles entram, mas a embainha novamente e se rende assim que vê seu irmão. Ele também menciona que "Meu irmão/sister merece saber a verdade." e que "Você finalmente se tornou o(a) homem/mulher que eu sempre desejei que você fosse.". Depois que Logan é destronado, se for poupado, ele se mostra agradecido e até orgulhoso do Herói por tomar o trono. Walter Beck Assim que assumiu o trono de Albion, Logan tomou Walter Beck, o grande amigo do Herói de Bowerstone, como seu conselheiro real. Entretanto, fica claro que qualquer que fosse o relacionamento cordial que os dois um dia talvez tiveram, que Logan não tinha a intenção de deixar Walter afetar seus métodos ou sua forma de pensar, ordenando sua Guarda Real a agredir Walter quando ele implora que Logan não atire contra os manifestantes. Apesar disso, Logan, se poupado, ainda comparece ao funeral de Walter, talvez indicando que ele ainda tinha em boa estima o amigo de seu pai. Citações Trivialidades *Logan foi visto pela primeira vez no trailer da E3 exibido em 14 de Junho de 2010. *Ele é dublado por Michael Fassbender. *Ele é o primeiro dos irmãos de Heróis de Fable a ser do sexo masculino ou invés do sexo feminino (Theresa e Rose). *O nome Logan significa "vazio" em Gaélico, possivelmente se referindo aos seus métodos tirânicos. O uso Gaélico de "vazio" se refere a um canyon ou uma fenda de geleira, o que pode ser usado para explicar as cicatrizes que decoram a parte inferior do seu rosto. *No Trailer de Lançamento, ele é mostrado usando a atual Coroa de Albion (a usada pelo Herói). *Aparentemente, Logan encomendou uma coleção de martelos chamados Trollblight em sua bem sucedida campanha para exterminar até o último Troll em Albion. *Uma vez que o jogador se torne o Rei/Rainha de Albion, Logan pode ser executado por suas ações; apesar de parecer justificável, o jogador perderá 100 pontos de moralidade por executá-lo. Por outro lado, o jogador ganha 100 pontos de moralidade se escolher perdoar Logan. Se perdoado, ele aparecerá no serviço memorial de Walter após a derrota de Crawler. *Seu desespero para salvar Albion é visto quando ele entrega o controle de Bowerstone Industrial para Reaver. *Theresa afirmou que para que Albion sobrevivesse, era necessário que um Herói estivesse no trono ao invés de Logan, que a condenaria à destruição. Isso indica que Logan, ao contrário de seu/sua irmão/irmã, não é um Herói. *Após abrir a caixa de música, o jogador encontrará uma visão explicando como Logan fala sobre Albion sendo sua e como sua população fará o que ele disser ou morrerá. Ele também diz: "Esse é o meu Albion, e eu o verei destruído antes de rendê-lo a alguém". Então, Theresa faz um comentário: "Se alguma parte de você ainda tem dúvidas sobre uma revolução, você tem sua resposta". Entretanto, no fim, Logan revela ao jogador que ele se tornou um tirano porque queria salvar Albion do Rastejador (The Crawler), e que ele estava, na verdade, grato por ter se livrado do trono. E também é revelado que Theresa foi quem o alertou sobre o ataque inevitável do Rastejador a Albion, o que foi a causa dele se tornar um tirano. Isso poderia ser um descuido por parte dos desenvolvedores ou isso simplesmente significa que Theresa estava tentando manipular o jogador a liderar uma revolução. **Também é possível que, como Theresa afirma ter mostrado ao Herói o que ele ou ela "precisava ouvir" para assumir o trono e salvar Albion; Logan poderia, na verdade, estar se referindo ao fato de que ele preferia ver Albion destruída do que rendê-la ao Rastejador, mas sem contexto, você é levado a acreditar que ele está falando da revolução. **Também é bastante provável que Theresa queira dizer que Logan é incompetente demais ou, de alguma maneira, deficiente para lutar com êxito contra o Rastejador e, logo, precisa ser deposto e substituído por um líder mais competente para que Albion possa enfrentar a "tempestade" intacta. *Uma peça de decoração com o retrato de Logan pode ser cavado e desenterrado nos jardins de Bowerstone Castle quando o seu cachorro atingir um nível alto o suficiente de exploração. *Pode-se deduzir que Logan é capaz em batalha, observando-se que ele sobreviveu uma luta contra o Rastejador em uma de suas expedições à Aurora, como também ao sobreviver à luta final entre Albion e o Rastejador se o Herói escolheu poupar a vida de Logan. *O jogador pode achar um discurso de Logan em Bowerstone Industrial, em um beco próximo a um dos Gnomos. Na superposição de voz (ouve-se mas não se vê quem discursa), Logan faz um apelo patriótico, porém rígido aos cidadãos de Albion, pedindo a eles para se prepararem para uma guerra sem causa. Seus sentimentos parecem ser uma projeção de seu próprio severo senso de dever, resumidamente, na conclusão do discurso: "...Vocês darão cada miligrama de força, e vocês oferecerão suas próprias vidas se ele (Albion) pedir por elas. E mesmo então vocês nunca cessarão de existir, porquê enquanto Albion viver, vocês também viverão." *Logan aparenta ser canhoto. *Você escolhe o estado (vivo ou morto) de Theresa e Logan (que são seus irmãos em jogo) em Fable e Fable III. Você também tem um pequeno (Rose MORRERÁ em certa parte da história) senso de controle sobre o destino de Rose em Fable II, já que você pode escolher ressucitá-la ou não. *Mesmo que Logan seja visto usando a coroa no trailer e em fotos, ele nunca é visto com ela no jogo. *Os traços faciais e as roupas de Logan durante o gameplay são ligeiramente diferentes dos das cutscenes. *No deck de cartas Fable III Edição Limitada de Colecionador, Logan é o Rei de Espadas. *Se você poupar Logan, quando ele aparecer no memorial de Walter, ele ainda estará usando as vestimentas de Rei. *Estranhamente, se você escolher executar Logan, a cutscene mostrando sua execução pelo esquadrão de tiro o mostra vestindo as mesmas roupas, incluíndo a armadura em seu peito. *A arte conceitual inicial de Logan, como visto nos diários em vídeo de Fable III, da Lionhead o representa com um bigode. *Durante a batalha final contra o Rastejador, Logan pode ser visto na janela da loja de artigos gerais. *Há uma estátua de Logan nos fundos do Castelo de Bowerstone. *O poster de recrutamento com a foto de Logan, que pode ser visto durante os loadings é baseado no poster de recrutamento do Exército Britânico Lord Kitchener Wants You, durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. *No poster de recrutamento mencionado acima, Logan aparece muito maior em constituição física. Ele também está vestindo um traje diferente, sua barba está maior e a coroa que ele usa é mais pontiaguda. *Logan dirá a mesma frase: "Você tem a escolha entre a vida e a morte", no capítulo inicial e final do jogo. A primeira vez será a escolha entre matar Elise/Elliot ou os manifestantes e a segunda vez será a escolha entre matar Logan ou não. *Quando o Herói está escoltando Elise/Elliot, ela/ele fará o seguinte comentário: "Ora, se você não é sortudo tendo uma estátua do seu irmão do lado de fora da sua janela...(isso) me daria pesadelos.". *A citação: "Esse é o meu Albion e eu o verei destruído antes de rendê-lo a alguém" pode ser uma referência ao Rei Luís Terceiro, que disse uma frase similar sobre a Inglaterra. *Seu traje parece ser uma versão mais magra do Traje do Rei que o jogador recebe; Entretanto, o dele é muito mais fino e tem luvas mais magras. Sua aparência em geral é mais fina e alta do que o que o jogador pode se tornar, mesmo com zero de peso e com Estatura no máximo. *Nos romances que funcionam como sequências aos eventos de Fable III, é relatado que Logan foi perdoado pelo seu irmão. Entretanto, seu paradeiro após os eventos do jogo nunca é revelado. Screenshots e imagens Embargoed until August 17th 12 30CEST 07 jpg.jpg|Logan and his guards 492150 full.jpg|Logan on his throne Logan head.jpg|Logan Loganw.png|Logan (cinematic). Logan_FableIII.jpg|Sinister looking Logan. Logan.jpg|Logan watching the rebels. Logan Statue.jpg|Huge statue of King Logan. Logan-Recruitment-Poster.jpg|Propaganda poster for the recruitment of Logan's army, with artwork of the King. King Logan Character Design.png|Character concept art of King Logan Links Externos *Gamespot *CVG Referências